YF-19 Super Nova Project Prototype
Background '''(as per Macross Mecha Manual) Following success of the VF-11 Thunderbolt in the late 2020's, Shinsei Industries was determined to remain an industry leader when the Project Super Nova Advanced Variable Fighter (AVF) began. When the UN Air Force (UNAF) and UN Spacy (UNS) announced the final demonstration/validation phase contractors, Shinsei was suddenly required to build a different type of fighter equipped with technologies much more complex than the old VF-11. Producing two prototypes and a ground based avionics test bed, Shinsei built the YF-19 for competition; a larger variable fighter with a completely unique transformation system. Rather than reinvent a control system for variable fighter craft, Shinsei opted to use a conventional control cockpit with an innovative wrap-around imaging monitor system. This new imaging system covered opaque sections of the cockpit interior, recreating a perfect window-like view of the surrounding environment and granting the pilot superior situational awareness. With Super AI control avionics and motion sensitive controls to reduce pilot workload, the YF-19 made it possible for a conventionally controlled craft to maintain parity against any competing Human-Machine Interface (HMI). In September 2034 the first flight of the YF-19 prototype No. 1 was completed (Macross Chronicle states YF-19 development begins in 2034). Utilizing forward canards once again and a forward swept main wing that could achieve stable high supersonic speeds, the YF-19 was poised to prove itself against the competing YF-21 made by rival company General Galaxy. The YF-19 was designed with several technologies that would become the standard for those next generation variable fighters built to fulfill the operational demands of the UNAF/UNS. These technologies included an active stealth system, an anti-projectile shield, an optional fold booster for interstellar travel and a fighter-scale pin-point barrier system which sheathed portions of the variable fighter in an energy barrier that could move across the hull to intercept and defeat incoming fire. Installed Shinnakasu thermonuclear engines provided the YF-19 with unparalleled thrust, also allowing the variable fighter to attain orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet unassisted. The VF-11 achieved much for Shinsei Industries with a stripped-down, basic design but the YF-19 benefited from advances such that Shinsei built the craft with much greater standard ordnance. Superior miniaturization and the larger airframe of the YF-19 created space for internal missiles mounted in the engine/leg units that maintained the variable fighter stealth capabilities. With two internal missile palettes, the YF-19 additionally utilized a fixed rearward anti-aircraft laser gun turret, two semi-fixed converging energy cannons in each wing (optionally laser cannons) and a new Howard GU-15 standard external Gatling gun pod (with field-replaceable magazines). The YF-19 transformation time is 20% less than the VF-11 Thunderbolt and pilot survivability in Battroid is improved over traditional VFs due to the cockpit being stored inside the body rather than at the front of the body. The YF-19 was initially a difficult craft to operate in the testing phase and was flown by seven different test pilots during various trials. Shinsei was nonetheless determined to move forward and the YF-19 achieved incredible success in the Super Nova AVF, proving that Shinsei could rely upon practical proven methods for a superior next generation variable fighter. Many UNS analysts argued that Shinsei's next generation fighter was too traditional in the face of groundbreaking advances implemented in the competing General Galaxy YF-21. Yet by January 5, 2040 the YF-19 (flown by the seventh test pilot, Isamu Alva Dyson) produced consistently higher test scores in the variable fighter competition. Late in the development of both fighters the UN Spacy halted the Super Nova AVF in favor of a secret unmanned fighter project producing the Ghost X-9. Isamu Dyson was furious over the decision as was lead Shinsei designer Jan Newman and the two stole the YF-19 with the intention to disrupt introduction of the X-9 Ghost at the 30th Anniversary Armistice ceremony on Earth. Guld Bowman in the YF-21 was sent in pursuit of the YF-19 and the three craft eventually battled in what became known as the "Sharon Apple Incident". With the YF-21 and X-9 Ghost prototypes destroyed in combat, the YF-19 was ultimately declared winner of the Project Super Nova AVF in 2041. The craft was then re-designated the VF-19 Excalibur and entered mass production as the UNAF/UNS main variable fighter. Note - the end that difficulties in training on the VF-19 led to it being passed over as main VF in many fleets for the VF-171 Nightmare Plus. '''Model Type - YF-19 Prototype No. 2 AVF Class - Advanced Variable Fighter Crew - 1 + optional space for a flight test engineer MDC By Location Main Body 500 Arms 225 Hands 120 Legs 300 Feet 150 Wings 200 Head 140 Head Laser 40 Gun Pod 125 Beam Guns 80 Shield 350 AR - 17 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) Speed Running - 160kph Leaping - 8m from a standstill, 15 running, 30m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 800kph at all altitudes, Mach 42 in space Flying Gerwalk - mach 1.2 at all altitudes, Mach 42 in space Flying Fighter - mach 2.1 at sea level, mach 5.1 at 10km, Mach 21+ at 30km+, Mach 42 in Space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 7000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 15.48m, Gerwalk - 12.3m, Fighter - 3.97m Length - Battroid - 4.3m, Gerwalk - 16.4m, Fighter - 18.62m Width - Battroid - 6.2m, Gerwalk - 14.87m, Fighter - 14.87m Weight - 8.75 tons empty, 15.75 tons standard load PS - Robotic 45 Lift - 22.5 tons, Carry - 11.25 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival Gear Power System - two Shinnakasu Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2500E (FF-2200 on the YF-19 No. 1) thermonuclear turbine engines Weapons ''' Weapon Type - Head Laser (1) Primary Purpose - Anti missile/mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 40mm Gunpod (carries 2 extre clips mounted on the backside of the shield) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/mecha Range - 2700m Damage - 1d6x10 per round, 4d6x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d6x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d6x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 2d4x100+100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds per clip. Typically 2 extra clips carried. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Converging Beam Cannons or Laser MGs (2, useable in fighter and gerwalk modes only) Primary Purpose - Anti-Fighter/mecha Range - 2400m Damage - Converging Beam Cannons - 2d6x10 per gun. Fire in tandem. Laser MGs - 6d6 per blast, 2d4x10+30 per short burst, 3d6x10 per medium burst, 4d6x10+50 per long burst, 7d6x10+10 per full melee burst. This is per gun and guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - Converging beam cannons - semi automatic equal to pilots attacks Laser mg's - bursts only equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Internal weapon pallets (2, 1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of Payload - 24 micro missiles total (3rd generation), 12 per leg Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Pin Point Barrier System Primary Purpose - anti-missile/incoming fire or offensive enhancement Range - na Damage - when used defensively is typically directed onto the shield re-inforcing it by taking 100mdc per melee. Fully recharges at the end of each melee. When used offensively it adds 5d6 to punches and kicks. Rate Of Fire - na Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na '''Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +2 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 5, 8 and 12 +2 disarm +3 pull punch +3 roll with punch impact at level 9 +1 parry/dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +25% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 5d6, Restrained Punch - 1d6x10sdc, Kick - 1d4x10+5, Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Systems of Note ''' Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly by Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to teh main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisisble to radar at anything beyond a few dozen metres away though at that close a range visual scanning (Mk I eyeball) shoudl pick up. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -15% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 500km, can track up to 12000 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 10km, as small as 200cm (2.0m) out to 20km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 50km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 500km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 500km an can target up to 48 targets at once, +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 4000ft (1200m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding Independent Oxygen Sypply and Circulatory System Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers (4) - Each has 18 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispenser - 24 charges that each create a 25m (90ft) wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks againstthe unit by 20% Note - the YF-19 Prototype No. 1 was destroyed in testing. The only real difference between the two was the No 2 prototype had some improved control systems/programming but otherwise the two units are functionally the same. '''References Used Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Fantasy and Animation HQ